Akemi Uchiha vs. Megami Tsurugachi
Akemi was traveling to through the mountains on a secret solo missions. Megami was training in the mountains nearby to hone her ninja skills. "I think this is good for one day." she said as she sat down and ate. As Akemi was traveling a scent filled her nose and she stopped quickly. Was it an enemy ? Akemi quietly came closer for a better veiw. As Megami was eating, she sensed she was being watched by somebody. "Alright, who's there?" she asked. At first Akemi hesitated but she decided to show herself as she came into view. "Who are you? And what are you doing out here?" asked Megami. "My name is Akemi Uchiha, the Tiger of Konoha and I'm here on a mission..." Akemi said calmly she didn't believe this young girl was much of a threat. "And what would that be exactly?" asked Megami. "I'm not allowed to tell...."Akemi said. "You like to keep secrets huh? Well, none of my concern. Do you want to battle? I'm bored." said Megami. Akemi thought for a few minutes. "Very well...I've got time. This won't take very long," Akemi said devilishly as she gripped her sword. "It'll be more difficult than you think." said Megami as she threw a kunai with an explosive tag in front of Akemi which then detonated. "Body Flicker Technique" Akemi said as her body disappeared. she appeared behind Megami holding her sword to her kneck. "You sure about that?" Akemi laughs. Megami suddenly turned into a log which was lined with explosive tags and then detonated into a big explosion. "You not that tough!" said Megami as she formed lightning blades in each hand. The smoke clears and Akemi was standing there unharmed "My shield jutsu!" she says smiling. She charges at her "Chidori she yells as she launches herself to her. Megami simply blocked Akemi's attack with her lightning blades and kicked her into a rock with extreme force. Akemi activated her sharingan and catched the rock and crushed it with Chakra Enhanced Strength Akemi didn't hesitate to punch Megami in the gut. She took a hold of her shirt and threw her to the ground. Using her extreme flexibility, Megami avoided hitting the ground and landed on her feet. She punched Akemi in her back with a punch with extra force that sent her hitting into another rock at such a force, it could've broken her bones. Akem's wounded body shimmered out of appearance. The real Akemi appeared next to Megami. "You were under a genjutsu, sweet cheaks...thats what happans with the sharingan," Akemi laughs. "Chidori she yells. She throws her arm at Megami. Megami suddenly ran at such an incredible speed that Akemi's sharingan couldn't follow her. She then suddenly appeared behind Akemi and threw her in the air and punched her into the ground, causing it to tear appart. Akemi's limp body in the ground transformed to a block of wood. Akemi appeared behind Megami and kneed her in the back. Megami turned her body into hardened earth negating the damage done to her from Akemi's kick and causing her to comically hurt herself. "You shouldn't be kicking things that are going to hurt your foot." laughed Megami as she jumped onto a ledge and launched an assault of lightning discs at Akemi from every direction. "full Fire shield," Akemi cries. The a full shield formed around Akemi's body blocking all the disks from her body. Akemi held up the jutsu when inside the dome of shields she healed her leg with Mystical Palm Technique. Megami caused the whole ground to break and causes Akemi to fall. As Akemi plummits she shouts Sword snakes!" a sword pops up and hooks to the real ground and springs Akemi up. Using Chakra Enhanced Strength Akemi calmly flicked the ground causing it to crack. Megami evaded Akemi's attack and launched Lightning Release: False Darkness at her. Akemi clearly annoyed with Megami's attacks once again used "Fire shield" the shield formed and the jutsu repelled off of it. "That shield will be a nuisance." said Megami as she used Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique to hide deep in the ground. Akemi simply smiled. Unlike many shinobi Akemi had mastered her five sense style when she was training with the Tora Clan. This means she could hear and feel her underground. Akemi release her jutsu and ran to the nearest tree waiting for her to come up. Megami came out of the ground beneath Akemi and attacked with a kunai. Akemi deflected the Kunai with her sword and jumped down from the tree. She calmly walked to Megami and held out her hand. "I'm sorry but i need to leave I still have a mission to preform. It's been fun fighting with you. You're truly a fierce fighter. I will be seeing you again someday.." she says calmly. "Ok. See ya later I guess." said Megami as she walked towards her next adventure, waving at Akemi. Category:Superninja55